


Cold Blood

by pinkishghost



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishghost/pseuds/pinkishghost
Summary: Ciemny pokój i przygaszone światło nie zawsze oznacza coś przyjemnego. Dla tej dziewczyny oznacza ciągłe tortury, krzyk i łzy, a ponad wszystko... parę zimnych, zielonych oczu, które nieustannie się w nią wpatrują.





	Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Bez bety, za błędy przepraszam.

_Krzyczała._

  
    Czuła ból, który nikt inny nie widział, nie poczuł, ani nawet o nim nie słyszał. 

  
    Nie był to jednak ból fizyczny, o nie. 

  
    To byłyby zbyt proste, zbyt oczywiste. 

  
On nie potrzebował kolejnego Midgardczyka, przez którego cierpienie przepłynie jak nóż przez roztopione masło, złamie i na tym zabawa się zakończy. Loki potrzebował zwierzątka. Tajemniczej zabawki, którą będzie wykorzystywał, miał z niej nie do opisania satysfakcję, sprawdzał, gdzie leżą granice i naciskał na nie dotąd, aż zdoła je przekroczyć. Ewentualny zgon nie byłby przez niego mile oczekiwany, za to całkiem zrozumiały. W końcu to tylko słaby, żałosny człowiek. Śmiertelnik, jakże kruchy, ale czasem może i nawet nieprzewidywalny. 

 

**× × ×**

  
Stanął przed drzwiami, które w świetle palącej się na ścianie pochodni, raziły wręcz chorobliwą bielą. Uśmiechnął się. 

  
     _Czas zacząć zabawę._

  
Pociągnął powoli za klamkę i wraz z delikatnym skrzypnięciem wszedł do środka. Cztery ściany na planie kwadratu. Zero dekoracji, pusto.

  
     _No... prawie pusto._

  
Przez usytuowane wysoko okno, wpadało światło wielu gwiazd zdobiących nocne niebo. W jednym kącie siedziała dziewczyna. Głowę opierała na podkurczonych, złączonych kolanach, a twarz przysłaniały jej włosy. Wiedziała, że Loki jest w pomieszczeniu. Nie ignorowała go. To był po prostu jej własny – bardzo intrygujący zarazem – sposób w jaki okazywała mu jako taki szacunek. Nie spoglądała na niego.

  
Stanął tuż przed nią, po czym wyciągnął rękę. Dziewczyna powoli uniosła w jego kierunku prawą dłoń, którą przechwycił w połowie drogi, łapiąc w palce jej kościsty nadgarstek. Przekręcił ją tak, aby odsłonić przedramię oraz ocenić, w którym stadium znajduje się jego mały eksperyment. Skórę miała niemal przezroczystą i okropnie trupiobladą. Wszystkie żyły były doskonale widoczne, ale – na co uśmiechnął się zadowolony – już całe granatowe.

  
    – Zimno? – w ciemności błysnęły pełne rozbawienia oczy.

  
Odpowiedziało mu zaledwie nasilające się szczękanie zębów oraz dreszcze na całym ciele dziewczyny. Nic dziwnego. Zamarza tu już od niemal tygodnia, a gdy tylko się zjawił, innej reakcji od niej nie oczekiwał. To jakby koło podbiegunowe zamknąć dodatkowo w chłodni.

  
    – Muszę jednak przyznać, że wytrzymałaś dłużej niż się spodziewałem. Inny śmiertelnik na twoim miejscu najprawdopodobniej umarłby z powodu niewydolności krążenia. Gratuluję. – gładził palcem linie skóry, w miejscu pod którą ciągnęła się żyła. Obrzucił jednoczenie jej zasłoniętą twarz pobłażliwym uśmiechem. 

  
Poczuł, jak starała się zacisnąć dłoń w pięść, po czym przyciągnąć ją do siebie bez słowa, wciąż dygocząc. Puścił łaskawie jej rękę. Patrzył, jak powoli obejmuje się nią wokół klatki piersiowej. Ponownie instynkt wziął górę, byleby tylko nie umrzeć. 

  
    – Bezcelowe posunięcie, ale ty o tym dobrze wiesz. Jakie to uczucie, gdy krew zamarza w całym ciele?

  
Pytanie retoryczne, na które nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Chciał jedynie trochę ją podirytować, to wszystko. Wręcz robił jej tylko przysługę, bo serce zaczęłoby jej wtedy szybciej bić. Dostrzegł minimalny ruch przed sobą, gdy podniosła głowę na tyle, by przez długie, brązowe włosy mignął mu widok jasnoniebieskich, zmęczonych życiem oczu. 

 

    – Zi... Zi-Zimno. – odparła cicho, oblizując drżącym językiem sine wargi. – Może... Mo-Może chciałbyś mnie rozgrzać, c-co? 

  
Parsknął śmiechem, spoglądając na nią z żywym zainteresowaniem. Zabawka. Zwykła zabawka, mała, niepozorna. Wciąż buntująca się przeciw niemu, choć jej temperatura ciała z upływem godzin coraz bardziej spadała. Niewinny eksperyment, nie pierwszy i nie ostatni w jej marnym życiu. A tylko on może zdjąć z niej zaklęcie. Ona o tym wie i dlatego o to nie prosi. Mimo że dla niego nic nie znaczy, jest tylko rzeczą, słodkim niczym, to jednak nadal jest mu potrzebna. Ktoś musi stanowić formę rozrywki, coś dla zabicia czasu. Jej życie już od dawna spoczywa w rękach Lokiego. To od Lokiego zależy kiedy zginie, pójdzie spać, czy będzie musiała z nim się sprzeczać na jego własne życzenie. Zaakceptowała to, ale nikt nie żądał, aby się z tym pogodziła. Dlatego wciąż uciekała, pyskowała, krzyczała. Dlatego on wciąż ją karze i eksperymentuje na niej. 

  
Uwielbia tortury psychiczne, to taka jego mała słabość. Od strony fizycznej jest ona żadnym wyzwaniem, gdyby chciał w każdej chwili mógłby przekształcić jej ciało w rozmazaną plamę na ścianie. Umysł był jednak jego wisienką na torcie, czymś co nigdy mu się nie znudzi. Nie bez powodu pozwalał jej tak swobodnie zamarzać. Loki chciał, żeby błagała o zdjęcie zaklęcia. Potrafiła wyczuć u niego chęć zgłębiania siły umysłów z Midgardu. Ile niektóre potrafią znieść dla własnych egoistycznych celów, pobudek, ambicji. Ale jednocześnie, jak prosto jest je złamać i przewyższyć poziomem inteligencji. To właśnie chciał na niej zbadać. Wypchnąć poza granice, zrzucić w odmęty przepaści i zobaczyć co się stanie – czy spadnie, czy jednak wczepi się w skalną półkę i wciągnie się z powrotem. 

  
    Tyle niewiadomych.

  
    Tyle pytań i żadnej odpowiedzi.

  
    Tyle pomysłów.

  
    Tylko jeden żałosny śmiertelnik.

  
     _Jaka szkoda, naprawdę._

  
    – Korzystaj z czasu, bo już niewiele ci go zostało. – wstał i ruszył do drzwi. 

  
Złapał za klamkę. 

  
    – Nie zdejmiesz zaklęcia? Nie uratujesz mnie... znowu? – wyszeptała, nie unosząc nawet głowy.  Loki zerknął na nią przez ramię z szerokim, tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach oraz niepokojącym błyskiem w oku. 

  
    – Każda zabawa kiedyś się kończy, kochanie. – wyszedł z pokoju. 

  
Dziewczyna przyciągnęła swoje nogi do klatki piersiowej – o, ile to wciąż możliwe – jeszcze bardziej, po czym na jej rozedrgane usta wpłynął lekki uśmiech. 

  
     _Wróci. Musi wrócić. Na pewno wróci. Jutro... na pewno._


End file.
